Waking up in Vegas
by XAXRX
Summary: Lilly wakes up in Vegas. Her and Oliver try to remember what happened last night. I do not own hannah montana or the song waking up in Vegas by Katy perry.
1. Waking up in vegas

_You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night _

Lilly sat up and looked around the room. She had no idea where she was, or how she got there.

She Got up and got dressed, then looked around the room, looking for Oliver.

Then she realized just were she was,

Vegas.

Her and Oliver planned it 4 years ago, as soon as high school was over, they would go to Vegas before going off to college.

They were going to bring Miley, but she had a Hannah thing and couldn't come.

So it was just her and Oliver.

One problem, where was Oliver?

She opened the door to the main room, of the hotel room.

Then she found a note taped to the other side.

**Hey Lilly, when you wake up meet me down stairs for breakfast.**

**Maybe you can fill me in on what happened last night.**

He didn't know either?

She walked out into the hallway and down the hall to the elevator.

When it came, she was the only one she pressed the button for the main lobby.

She looked at what floor they were on... 45!

The penthouse.

Why did they get that room again?

WHEN did they get that room?

She tried to figure out what happened the previous night as she waited for the elevator to stop.

Why did she have to drink!  
When they planned on coming to Vegas they BOTH promised they wouldn't drink, so they didn't do anything they'd regret.

But of course you have 1-2- maybe 8 Margarita's, it really goes to your head...

Finally she was at the 5th floor.

She tucked some of her blond hair back behind her ear.

That's when she felt something hard on her finger.

On her left hand.

She slowly took her hand away from her head and looked.

There was a golden ring shaped as dice on her wedding finger.

She paniced and started to scream, she covered her mouth with her right hand, while still looking at the ring.

How did this happen!

More importantly what's my last name now!

She had to talk to Oliver to see what's going on.

Finally the elevator stopped.

Lilly rushed out, into the cafeteria, and saw Oliver head in him hands leaning on a table.

"Oliver!" She shouted when she got there.

He looked up at her.

"What the hell happened last night!" She demanded, sitting down next to him. "And can you explain THIS to me?!" She showed him her left hand.

He sighed and lifted up his left hand to.

He wore the same ring, but silver.

"Oh no Oliver," Lilly said "You too?"

He shook his head yes.

I looked at his eyes they were blood-shot.

It was obvious that he was hung over to.

"Do you know to who?"

He shook his head yes.

"Oh thank god," Lilly sighed "Who?"

He pointed his finger at me.

She couldn't believe it, so she looked behind her hoping there was someone there.

"M-me?" Lilly asked pointing at herself.

Oliver shook his head again.

She was speechless.

"Let's go," Lilly said grabbing his hand, pulling him out into the hotel parking lot.

Really, when did we check in here?

Oliver took his keys out of his pocket.

"No, no, no liver your WAY too hung over to drive. Let's get a taxi."

_We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke _

As soon as a cab pulled up, they got in.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

Oh god.

Where were they last night?

Oh right! The pyramid building!

What was that called?

"Uh the pyramid building thingy..." I said making a triangle shape in the air. I was obviously hungover to.

The driver rolled his eyes, but started driving. Apparently knowing what I was talking about.

Suddenly Lilly remembered so much from last night.

She was completely broke.

Seeing me search my self for money, the driver said in the rear view mirror, "I take casino chips."

Lilly looked in her purse, there were tons.

Thank god.

She sat back and remembered what happened.

_I lost my fake id but you lost the motel key _

Lilly looked around her purse for her fake ID she had made, so she could drink (Even though she REALLY didn't want to. One of them was supposed to be sober so this wouldn't happen.)

She also realized something else.

"Oliver," Lilly said calmly, while shutting her purse. The screamed "You lost our Key!"

"No." He said showing her the key card.

Lilly snatched it from him. "Oliver this is for the penthouse! That's why we had to get another room!"

She slammed her head on the seat behind her.

She looked at Oliver giving her a dirty look.

"What Oliver it's your fault were married!It's YOUR fault the motel key is gone, and it's YOUR fault were broke!"

_Spare me your freakin' dirty looks  
Now don't play me  
You want to cash out and get the hell out of town _

"You were supposed to stay sober so none of this would happen!" Lilly continued.

"Lilly, so were you!" He shouted looking at her.

Wow he spoke.

But he was right. She promised to stay sober to. She never could picture herself drinking...

"Well," Lilly said trying to remember more. "YOU drank first and do you remember what you told me?

_Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is _

"No." He said "Otherwise I'd be able to remember this," he held up his left hand "To."

"That's what I get for waking up in Vegas." Lilly sighed and leaned back into her seat.

She noticed there was still glitter on her black skinny jeans. She tried to shake it off but, it didn't work.  
_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas _


	2. Can't undo what's been done

"Where here." The cab driver says as he pulls uo in front of the casino.

"Thanks." Lilly says handing him the 'money'.

"Come on Oliver," She says grabbing him by his sleeve and pulling him out of the cab.

"I could walk you know," He said.

"Yeah but I'm scared you'll fall have you seen yourself?"

Oliver shook his head as Lilly kept dragging him along, and into the casino. When they got inside, Lilly remembered it all.

FLASHBACK

"Yeah!" Lilly shouted, holding up her dackery. She had just won another slot machine round.

"Lilly," Oliver said drunkenly "We need to celebrate..." He grabbed her and lead her to the back room... the wedding!

END FLASHBACK

Lilly quickly took Oliver and went to the back.

She was stopped about halfway through by a girl.

She had bleach blond hair and as wearing... well I don't know what she was wearing at all, she looked like a stripper.

"Hey Oliver," She said walking in front of him. "Had great time last night." She winked then walked off.

Oliver's eyes followed her.

Lilly gasped and smacked him in the chest.

"OW! What the hell was that for!" He screamed.

"Oh like you don't know!" Lilly said and continued to walk.

Finally she reached the room.

She opened the doors to see a man at a podium, holding some type of drink.

" Hey you!" Lilly shouted walking up to him. He looked up and smiled.

"I remember you two! Got married yesterday right? Have fun last night?" He asked laughing and taking another drink.  
"Ugh." Lilly said disgusted. "Listen," Lilly started. "We were so drunk yesterday night and I was wondering..."

"You want to undo your marriage with helmet hair over here." He said pointing at Oliver.

But her was to hungover to notice.

She shook her head yes.

"Listen," He started again. "Tons of people come in day and day asking the same question. It was the same thing as a real wedding. You have to go to court to undo it."

Lilly ran out of the room followed but Oliver.

Worst trip ever. Go to Vegas swearing not to get drunk, then I marry my best friend!


	3. We'll always have Vegas!

"I can't believe this!" Lilly screamed as she walked out by the slot machines.

"Lilly, Clam down!" Oliver said running after her. "This is no big deal!"

"Oliver!" Lilly stopped turning around to face him. "No big deal! In case you didn't notice were MARRIED OLIVER!" She slammed her fist on one of the machines.

"It could have been some one you didn't know!You should be thankful it was me! I thought we were best friends!"

"We were, we are! But MARRIED Oliver! I'm 18!"

"So am I Lillian in case you forgot!"

Lilly gasped how dare he call her by her whole first name.

Oliver saw the furious look she gave him.

Realizing what he did he said.

"Lilly, I'm sorry I didn't mean it!"

"Oliver you never think before you speak!" Lilly stopped "I want a divorce!"

"Fine!" Oliver said

"Fine!" Lilly replied

"Good!"

"Good!"

Lilly put down her purse down on a slot machine and walked away.

Oliver angrily sighed and looked through it.

He found a quarter.

He looked up at the huge sign above him. It read 'Grand Prize! $3,000,000!!!'

He had nothing to loose he turned to Lilly holding up the quarter.

"Hey Lilly!" He shouted. She stopped in the middle of the walkway. "We'll always have Vegas!"

"Hey! That's mine!" She said running back.

Before she could reach him he put the quarter in and pulled the lever.

Lilly finally made her way up to him.

"That was mine!" She said grabbing and closing her purse.

Oliver chuckled.

Then they heard sirens, and looked at the machine.

All lucky 7's.

Oliver just about passed out.

And Lilly was too shocked to say anything.

"Lucky winners!" Someone shouted bringing out a check.

Oliver grabbed it, so did Lilly.

"Excuse me Lilly I need to cash this." He said pulling away.

Lilly smiled and looked at him.

"Hey Ollie!" She shouted at him.

He turned around Ollie?

She held up her left hand.

"Don't you remember? WERE MARRIED!"

His face fell.

I'm going to court.


	4. Your not ruining this for me

_**Sorry it was taking so long to post this, but I think there's a glitch in fanfiction.**_

_**I do not own the movie what happens in Vegas, or it's script, in anyway.**_

_**Or Hannah Montana, or it's characters.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Listen," The judge said.

Lilly and Oliver were in the courtroom waiting to here the response. They just stated there case.

"I don't like you." The judge continued "Any of you. Your generation, with your Vegas and your Internet and your 'I want it right now.' You know, gay people aren't ruining marriage, you people are!"

Lilly and Oliver looked at each other.

"marriage is about love and commitment." The judge continued as Lilly and Oliver sat back in there seats.

"Listen, I've been married to the same women for 25 years. And granted there are days I want to light her on fire, but I don't. Because I love her... and it's Illegal."

Oliver covered his microphone and whispered to Lilly, "This guy's such a douche..."

"If I ever let you out of this married I'm going to make sure your try everything to make it work first."

Lilly gasped.

"Case closed!" The judged said as everyone stood up and headed to the door.

Once they were outside, Lilly yelled at Oliver.

"Great now I'm stuck with you!"

"Uh hello were best friends! You didn't have a problem hanging out with me then!"

"Newsflash! We didn't have to live with each other!"

"Come on we better get back to my apartment." Oliver said walking towards a taxi.

"No way!" Lilly shouted "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"It's your house now to."

"I don't care I'd rather live in a box."

"The court says we can't get any money till we try and make it work."

"I don't care."

Oliver sighed and walked up to Lilly.

"You want to know something?" Oliver said leaning close to her head.

"What?" Lilly said.

Then Oliver grabbed her and carried her over his shoulder.

"No way your taking my money."

He started walking towards the cab.

"Oliver you Idiot! Get me down!"

Lilly started kicking and punching.

"No way dear."

"God I hate you!"

Oliver shoved her into the taxi and got in after her.

"Your not blowing this for me."

Then the cab drove off.


	5. First Day

"I swear if you don't put me down I'm charging you for assault!" Lilly yelled as they got to the top of the stairs.

Oliver finally dropped her.

"oops" He said then stepped over her to open the door.

"Jerk!" Lilly shouted at him as she got up and walked in the room.

"Oh. My. God." Lilly said stepping over a pile of old pizza boxes. "You live here!? No wonder you never let me come over."

Lilly walked into the bathroom.

"AH!" Oliver heard Lilly scream behind him. He smiled.

"Pig this place is a wreak!"

"Is it? I didn't notice."

"Well, I'm tired so where's the bedroom?"

"Right through there." Oliver said pointing to a door.

"Goodnight." Lilly said then opened the door.

"Eep!" She said jumping back.

A bed flew out of the doors.

"And you live here?" Lilly asked pointing to the bed.

"mhm" Oliver said leaning against the counter.

"Your right goodnight." Oliver laid down on the couch.

Lilly looked at the dirty bed again.

"you know, it's not very nice of me to take your bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Lilly said hopeful.

"No way."

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

I can't believe I'm actually in the mess.

Lilly grabbed her purse.

Oliver walked out of the bathroom eating a bowl of cereal.

Lilly looked at him.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Where you going?" Oliver asked taking another bite.

"I have to go to work. Because unlike you I had a life before Vegas."

"Your 18, who could you have a serious job?"

"I'm a secretary." She said opening the front door.

"Whatever worker droid, tell the man I said hi."

"Shut up."

"Don't get hit by a bus."

Lilly shut the door.

"Or do... Whatever."


End file.
